Nebulizer, filter or inhalant masks are well known to provide human-to-nebulizing equipment connection for delivery of atomized liquids and aerosols. The lungs can be easily penetrated by medicinal aerosols and provides a convenient and generally safe vehicle for obtaining rapid absorption of medication by the body. Medication or drugs are generally delivered to the lung membrane in the form of a fine mist or aerosol which is breathed into the lungs through the nose or mouth of the patient. Quite typically, a nebulizer is used to convert a liquid into a fine aerosol, and the aerosol is introduced into the lungs by means of a face mask which delivers the aerosol through the mouth and nose of the patient. However, conventional face masks have been consistently designed with medical necessity and cost minimization in mind over patient acceptance of the face mask. It is known that inhalant systems incorporating a face mask are often repeatedly used by a patient in order to treat what is usually a long term, repeating or chronic illness. Although providing an aerosol to the lungs of some medications is clearly preferable to injection or oral medications, it is a rather dreary prospect to the patient.
It is well known in the art of holiday celebration to provide decorative masks for revelers. These ornamental masks have no function other than to provide entertainment in the context of the celebration and often bear relatively accurate representations of famous persons or fantastical faces. Regardless of their basis in reality or fantasy, most of such ornamental face masks bear a two or three dimensional representation of a face with at least a nose and eyes, most often with a mouth of some sort. Most persons from a very early age are exposed to such ornamental masks and associate them with rather happy memories. Even a fleeting view of such ornamental masks brings to mind happier times. Such ornamental masks bear the faces of clowns, animals, cartoon characters, and other brightly colored entities.
There is a need for a face mask that combines the benefits of ornamental face masks with the functions of face masks for receiving aerosol or nebulized liquids so that children and young persons are thereby encouraged to engage in what is sometimes a frightening or dreary experience for them.